


The Squirrel Queen’s Daughter

by CllrNat



Series: Squairy Tales of Two Squirrels [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: A White Squirrel Warrior Queen undertakes a quest to rescue the daughter of the Squirrel Queen of the Flowers. There be Squagons here.
Relationships: Serena Campbell & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Squairy Tales of Two Squirrels [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day a young White Squirrel Warrior Queen called Squernie was out having a leisurely fly on her favourite squagonfly, she took the route through a meadow that stretched for miles in front of her, when she came upon a very deep ditch in front of her.

She was just about to fly across it when she heard someone crying out for help down in the depths of the deep, dark ditch. She directed her squagonfly, who’s given name was Fleurticus, to fly along the edge of the ditch in the direction of the sound, when to her absolute astonishment she saw an elderly pine marten huddled at the bottom, unable to get out. The pine marten begged her to help get her out of the ditch.

Squernie swiftly dismounted, then had Fleurticus swoop down to lift her out of her living grave, once she was firmly in the meadow she asked her how she’d managed to get down there.

‘My Queen,’ answered the old pine marten, ‘I am a very poor woman, and soon after midnight I set out for Squsk in order to sell my eggs in the market this morning, but my sight isn’t what it once was and I lost my way in the dark. I then stumbled on a boulder and fell into this deep ditch, where I might still be if it wasn’t for your help and attention.’

The White Squirrel Warrior Queen, Squernie then said to her, ‘Dear Lady, you can hardly walk; let me put you back on Fleurticus where we can take you home. Where is your den? Where do you live?’ 

‘Over there, at the edge of the forest in that large hollow tree you see in the distance,’ replied the elderly pine marten.

Queen Squernie lifts her fragile body onto Fleurticus’ back and walks beside them as they made their way to the tree. Once there, the old pine marten was helped down and turning to Squernie she said, ‘Please wait a moment, and I will give you something for your kindness.’

She disappeared into her den, but returned very quickly and said, ‘You are a brave White Warrior, but at the same time you have such a kind heart, which deserves to be rewarded. Would you like to have the most beautiful squirrel in the world for your wife?’

‘Most squertainly, of course I would, who wouldn’t, but you know I am a Queen do you not?’ Replied the White Squirrel Warrior Queen.

So the elderly pine marten continued to explain, ‘of course I do my Queen, but the most beautiful squirrel in the whole world is the daughter of the Squirrel Queen of the Flowers, who has been captured by a Squagon is surely meant for one as brave as you. 

If you wish to marry her, you must first set her free, and I will help you to do this. 

I will give you this little bell: if you ring it once, the King of the Squeagles will appear; if you ring it twice, the King of the Squoxes will come to you; and if you ring it three times, you will see the King of the Squishes by your side. 

These will help you if you are in any difficulty. Now fare the well, and heaven prosper your undertaking.’

She handed Squernie the little bell, then she and her tree all disappeared, as though the earth had swallowed her up.

Then it dawned on Squernie and Fleurticus that she had been speaking to a good squairy, and putting the little bell carefully in her pocket, she flew home and told her Dowager Mother that she meant to set the daughter of the Flower Squirrel Queen. 

Free and determined to set out at the end of the week into the big wide world of Wales in search of the Princess.

So at the end of the week Squernie mounted Fleurticus and left her Palace drey. She had flitted from place to place, roaming around the world for a whole year, both Squernie and Fleurticus getting exhausted, while the White Squirrel Warrior Queen suffered melancholy and squisery, but there was never a trace of the one she now dreamt of.

Then one day she came upon a marvellous den, with an elderly pine marten sat in the sunshine. The White Queen asked him, ‘Do you know where the Squagon lives, the one who had captured the daughter of the Flower Squirrel Queen it’s prisoner?’

‘No, I do not,’ answered the elderly pine marten. ‘But if you head straight along this road for a while, you will reach another den where my father lives, and possibly he may be able to tell you.’

The White Squirrel Warrior Queen thanked him for his squinformation, and continued her journey with Fleurticus as her only company for another few weeks along the same road, and at the end of it she came to another den, where she found a very old pine marten. She asked him the very same question, and the old pine marten answered, ‘No, I do not know where the Squagon lives. ‘But if you head straight along this road for a while, you will reach another den where my mother lives, and I know she will be able to tell you.’

So the Warrior Queen and Fleurticus flew along the same road for some time and at last she reached the den where she found the extremely old pine marten, she was so old as to almost match the White Squirrel Warrior Queen hair for hair. Squernie asked her the same question she had asked her son and grandson, but this time she gave a positive answer to the desperately searching Queen.

‘The Squagon lives on the peak of that distant mountain, but he has just settled for his annual hibernation when he will sleep for a year, then wake for a year as is his usual rotation. However, if you wish to see the Flower Squirrel Queen’s daughter you’ll need to go up the nearest mountain, as the Squagon’s Dam lives there. Every night she holds a ball just inside the Twm of Twm Barlwm as she has named it, to which the Flower Squirrel Queen’s daughter regularly attends.’

So Squernie has Fleurticus fly her up the nearest mountain, where she found a Twm made of gold with diamonds for windows and guarded by a swarm of giant bees, who recognised the pair for who they really were; Squernie the Cosmic White Avatar of the Squirrel God Ratatoskr and her winged steed Fleurticus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squernie begins her trials to win the princess

Chapter 2

She opened the massive gates that lead into the courtyard of the Twm and was just going to fly through behind the accompanying giant bees when seven Squagons rushed up to her and asked what she wanted?

The giant bees surrounded her, buzzing a protective warning to the perplexed Squagons. The White Squirrel Warrior Queen replied, ‘I have heard so much about the beauty and kindness of the Squagon’s Dam and have come to enter her service.’

The Squagons were deeply flattered by this Cosmic White squirrels speech, and the leader of the squadron, obviously the eldest by the length of its horns said to her, ‘if you would come with me, I will take you to the Squagon Dam.’

Squernie dismounted from the back of Fleurticus and was instantly surrounded by the swarm of giant bees who had now taken up duty as her guard of honour for some unknown reason. Things like this were often happening to the Cosmic White squirrel but she had no idea why.

As they entered the Twm entrance, Fleurticus flew over the ramparts and into the countryside to feed. Squernie confidently walked through twelve splendidly decorated halls, each one more squmptuous than the last, all festooned with gold and diamonds. As they entered the twelfth room they found the Squagon’s Dam seated on a magnificent diamond throne, she was the squgliest Squagon under the sun and to top it all off she actually had three grotesque heads. 

Her appearance was a great shock to Warrior Queen Squernie, and so was her voice, which was like the gurgling croak of a treachery of Ravens added with claws scratching along metal. She asked the White Squirrel Warrior Queen, ‘Why have you come here?’

Queen Squernie answered instantly, ‘I have heard so much about your beauty and kindness, that I would like to enter your service.’

‘Very well,’ said the Squagon’s Dam; ‘but if you wish to enter my service, you must lead my mare out to the pastures below and care for her for three days, but if you don’t bring her home safely each evening, I will eat you as a snack your squirrelness.’

The Squirrel Queen agreed and undertook the task and with the giant bees and Fleurticus in attendance she led the mare out to the pastures below. No sooner had they reached the grass than the mare vanished, Squernie searched the local area in vain and finally exhausted she sat down on a huge oak branch in utter despair and contemplated her fate.

As she sat there lost in thought, she noticed an squeagle flying overhead looking for prey to eat, she suddenly remembered the little bell that was in her pocket, taking it out she rang it once, in an instance she heard a rustling sound in the air beside her and the King of the Squeagles was perched on the branch next to her.

‘I know what you want of me,’ the bird said. ‘You are looking for the Squagon Dam’s mare who is currently galloping about amongst the clouds above. I will summon all the squeagles together and request they catch the mare and bring her to you, Your Squajesty.’ With those final words the King of the Squeagles flew away.

As evening approached Squernie heard a mighty whooshing noise in the air above her, and when she looked up she saw thousands of Squeagles driving the mare before them. They sank at her feet on the ground and gave the reins of the mare to her.

Squernie then rode the mare back to the Twm and to the Squagon’s Dam who was thoroughly astonished when she saw the Cosmic White squirrel upon the back of the mare. She told her, ‘today, you have succeeded in caring for my mare, so as a reward you shall attend my ball tonight.’

Giving Squernie an amazing cloak of copper, she led her to a vast ballroom where several young He-Squagon’s and She-Squagon’s we’re having great fun dancing together. It was here that Squernie finally laid eyes upon the red furred daughter of the Flower Squirrel Queen and she was certainly as beautiful as the elderly pine marten had described. Her dress was woven from the most exquisite flowers in the world and her complexion was like lilies and roses, it quite stole Squernie’s breath away.

As Squernie approached to ask her for a dance, their eyes met and it was like a charge had been shot through them both. Offering her hand and giving her name but not her title, as an introduction to the Red Squirrel Princess the electricity that flowed through her body was astounding and was definitely not a one way route, she could tell this by the shock evident on the other squirrel’s face. 

As they danced around the floor, the Cosmic White managed to carefully whisper in her dainty tufted ear, ‘I have come all this way to set you free but I don’t even know your name!’

Then the beautiful Red Squirrel Princess said to her, ‘if you succeed in bringing the mare back safely on the third day, ask the Squagon’s Dam to give you a foal of that mare as your reward. If you succeed tomorrow I will give you my name then but not before.’

The ball came to an end at midnight when the giant bees escorted Squernie to a suite of rooms assigned by the Squagon’s Dam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the challenges, the escape and they all lived happily ever after.

Chapter 3

Early the next morning Squernie was again leading the Squagon Dam’s mare out into the pastures below the Twm. Once again she vanished before her eyes, instantly she took out her little bell and rang it twice. 

In a mere moment the King of the Squoxes stood before her and spoke: ‘Your Majesty, I already know what you want, and will ensure all the squoxes of the world find the mare who has gone to hide in the hills.’

With these words the King of the Squoxes vanished, then later that evening a hundred Squoxes escorted the mare to the White Squirrel Warrior Queen. Squernie then rode the mare home to the Squagon’s Dam, receiving a cloak made of finely woven silver and once again she was led to the ballroom. 

The daughter of the Flower Squirrel Queen was delighted to see the Cosmic White squirrel safe and sound, then when they were dancing together she whispered in her fluffy white ear: ‘if you succeed again with task three tomorrow, wait for me with the foal in the meadow and after the ball we will fly away together.’

So on the third day the Warrior Queen squirrel led the mare to the meadow again, but once more she vanished before her eyes. Then Squernie took out her little bell and rang it three times this time. In an instance the King of the Squishes appeared and spoke to her: ‘I know exactly what you want me to do and I will summon all the squishes of the sea together, and tell them to bring the mare back to you, for she is hiding herself within a river.’

As the day got later the mare was finally returned to her. When she led the mare home to the Squagon’s Dam she was impressed by her and growled: ‘you truly are a   
Brave One my White Warrior Queen and for caring for my mare so dutifully I will make you my body servant. But what shall I reward you with for now?’

The Warrior Queen begged her for a foal of the mare, which the Squagon’s Dam immediately gave her, and on top of that she received another cloak, this one made of finely woven gold filigree because the Squagon’s Dam had fallen in love with Squernie since she had praised her beauty and voluntarily came to her.

So in the evening she appeared at the ball wearing her golden cloak, but before the entertainment was over Squernie slipped away and went directly to the stables, where she mounted her foal and rode out into the meadow to wait for the daughter of the Flower Squirrel Queen.

As midnight approached the beautiful girl approached and as Squernie lifted her up in front of her on the foal she turned to gently kiss the Cosmic White squirrel tenderly on the lips and spoke four quiet words; ‘my name is Squerena’, the two of them flew over the battlements and down the mountain all the while that name being breathed off Squernie’s lips, until they found Fleurticus patiently waiting, then together they flew like the wind until they reached her mother, the Flower Queen’s palace.

But the Dragons had noticed their flight, and they woke their brother out of his year long sleep. He flew into a terrible rage once he heard what had happened, then determined to lay siege to the Flower Queen’s palace; but the Queen had used her magic to cause a Forest of Flowers as high as the sky to grow up around her territory, through which no one could force their way through.

When the Flower Queen heard that her daughter, Squerena wanted to marry the Cosmic White Squirrel Warrior Queen, she told them both; ‘Yes I will gladly give consent to your marriage, but my beloved daughter can only stay with you in summertime. In winter, when everything is dead and the ground covered with snow, she must come back and live with me in my palace underground to rejuvenate.

Carefully looking at the love and hope in Squerena’s eyes, Squernie consented to this arrangement and led her gorgeous wife to be home, where their wedding was held with great pomp and circumstance. The young couple lived happily together until winter came, then the Flower Queen’s daughter mounted the magical horse and departed to return to her mother's home.

In summer the magical horse went to bring her home to her wife and their life of joy and happiness began again and lasted until the approach of winter, when Squerena went back to her mother’s again. This coming and going continued their entire life and in spite of it they always lived happily together.


End file.
